Wraith
Wraiths are a type of Undead, and are considered among the rarest and strongest. Wraiths are among the very few kinds of Undead that are fully self aware and conscious. However, this comes with a price. To remain on the mortal plane, Wraiths require an Item of Living, a grounding object if you will. Wraith's do not have a physical form by themselves in the plane of the living, and require an object to bind their souls to to take form. They share this trait with the more magically attuned Liches. There is a subtype of Wraith, called Infernal Wraiths, who are constantly burning with infernal fire. Appearance Wraiths generally appear as their normal selves when they were living, with some minor changes like paler skin, thinner (or more powerfully built) bodies, and in many cases decaying, peeling, or rotting flesh. Many wraiths tend to carry their Item of Living on their persons, either by choice or by requirement. These items can range from jewelry, weapons, fetishes, trinkets and sometimes even clothing. Wraiths born from the darkness of The Mad World are notorious for wearing dark and evil looking masks, paticularly the Clowns of Diabolique. After their physical forms are destroyed or badly damaged enough, Wraiths take on incorporeal forms that appears as a black mist, smoke, and in some rare cases a goo like substance. They remain in this form until their physical forms are restored. Wraiths from The Mad World have a true form, which is only able to exist in the dark world. These beings look much more undead than their normal forms, and appear far more sinister and twisted than their non-mad counterparts, ranging from deadly specters to skeletal and even demonic looking forms. Strengths Wraiths, being undead, are partially immortal in that their spirit will never die so long as their Item of Living remains intact. Their physical forms can be crushed, shredded to pieces, burned to ashes, and otherwise completely destroyed; they will always reform no matter how severe the damage. Until their item of living is destroyed, a wraith cannot be killed by virtually any means asides extreme rarities. Incorporeal form. A wraith who's physical form has been destroyed, enters an incorporeal form that is immune to most kinds of conventional damage. Even if their incorporeal form is somehow destroyed as well, a wraith will reform from their item of living. Immunity to all forms of sickness and disease. As wraiths are undead, plague has no effect on them. Enhanced physical powers. Wraiths have strength and speed beyond that of of a normal Human, with some cases even having superhuman strength and agility. They also feel no pain whatsoever, and one of their most frightening attributes is their superhuman stamina and endurance. A wraith will ''never ''tire, and nothing short of complete destruction of their bodies will fully hinder them. Enhanced senses. Wraiths have generally a higher form of sight and hearing than humans, but not to the extent of weres. They can however see perfectly in the dark. Reformation/Resurrection. Unless their item of living is destroyed, a wraith will recover from any and all wounds and damage. Wraiths of the dark world are capable of immediate reformation, restoring things such as limbs from darkness in mere moments. Extremes of this have regeneration rivaling the weres, with further extremes even surpassing them. Shadowmancy. Wraiths from the dark world are capable of using minor, to competent forms of shadow magic. Durable Items of Living. Some wraiths can enhance their item of living to endure damage to an extent. The Clowns of Diabolique had masks that were virtually indestructible. Weaknesses Item of Living. If a wraith's item of living is destroyed, so will they. Weaker wraiths also cannot travel very far from their items in their physical forms. White Magic. As white magic is doubly effective against Undead, it can easily dispatch a wraith's physical form, and even successfully damage their incorporeal forms. The Grace of The Veil spell, one of the most powerful spells in the world, can successfully lay a wraith to eternal rest almost instantly and without fail. This was the only method of putting an end to Anthony Tarpis, the most powerful wraith of all time. Fire. Most wraiths are vulnerable to fire, and it can hinder them slightly to somewhat. Infernal Fire. Can destroy a wraith's physical and incorporeal form in seconds. Category:Undead